The Hero Inside
by Kkins1812
Summary: Completely made up. Kinda crappy. English project that probably failed :L


**A/N Yeah so this is just random… n-n I had to do a narrative for English with a prompt. "Look for the hero inside yourself." It was the only one that was decent to pick. This is also is a sneak preview for Human functions? New chapter because I didn't feel like doing any work so I just changed the names and ended it differently. I know I'm lazy :L It's not the exact same, the first bit is but it's different after. :L For Ruby (Karis).**

**Disclaimer: Actually no. I own all of these characters since they have no description so they could be any one :O :L I also this plot line.**

**Kkins1812…. **

All Hazelle could see was black. She was still conscious and aware of what was going on around although she couldn't see it. She was also aware she was loosing blood fast. She had been whipped several times with a clawed whip. Mason had also used a strange device to punch holes in the webs of skin in between her fingers. The needle had been coated in some kind of poison, Hazelle could feel it spreading through her body in what was left of her blood stream. Mason had long since given up torturing her since she wasn't giving him what he wanted. He had started interrogating Karis which was not sitting well with Aria at all. The cage that Aria was concealed in was surrounded by some sort of jutsu, so that whatever kind of attack Aria tried, it resisted and she couldn't escape to help. Kais was screaming loudly. Mason hadn't used the whip on her though. Hazelle hadn't heard it's distinct sound since she had been tortured.

"Let me outta' here you creep!" Aria was screaming and clawing at the bars. She had transformed to black Aria a long time ago and her green chakra was everywhere. It was a strong nin-jutsu if the cage was still holding up. Hazelle's vision was starting to come back. Everything was blurry and she blinked furiously. Her eyes fell upon a disgusting sight. Mason had a grip on Karis's hair holding her up and making her stretch out while Kaya traced her claw over Karis's skin slitting in open to reveal glistening red liquid. Kaya was tracing Karis's skeletal structure. Suddenly there was sound ripping through the cavern. Hazelle turned her gaze towards Aria's cage. Hazelle's eyes widened in horror as she watched Aria's skin being covered in a layer of green bubbles. Ears and tail started form and twitch.

"ARIA!" Karis screamed. Aria swiped at the cage again and it crumbled to the ground. Aria stood up properly and let another roar rumble through her chest and into the air.

"Leave her alone!" Aria's voice was contorted with another.

"Master?" The panther worriedly purred to the man in the purple cloak. He could not speak. This appeared to be a jinchūriki, perhaps the nine tails. He couldn't be sure. But he had his chance he had what he had loathed after so many years. Revenge and justice were sweet in his mouth as he looked upon the tailed demon.

A distinct roar ripped and echoed through the rock passageway. Squad Stella and Team 7 ran towards the noise. A crack of light started to become visible. Niall and Kaiden pulled ahead towards the ray and crouched to peek through the opening.

"Ka..ka.. Kaiden, that looks like…" Niall stammered.

"The nine-tails." Kaiden finished Niall's statement in his calm voice. Gasps came from behind them, as the rest of the teams caught up and saw the events un-folding. The team's faces were pictures of complete and utter terror. The only ones who looked remotely calm were Kaiden and Oakley. Helena quietly cleared her throat and walked closer to the door.

"We're just gonna' have to burst in there and do what we can okay?" Everyone nodded and crouched into a pounce position. Helena pushed on the door slightly and it swung open letting dim light flood out into the dark corridor.

The door suddenly burst open and Hazelle's team were rushing through. Kaya pounced away from Karis and started attacking the ninjas that had invaded her master's torture room. She started swiping her massive paws at the man with the silver hair that defied gravity, and almost caught his left shoulder. Mason called upon several of his hybrid henchmen to occupy the foreign ninjas while he got a chance at the green demon that was forming in the middle of the rocky chamber.

Niall's mind was completely blank. He was mindlessly fighting the strange hybrids all the while he was focusing on Aria who was transforming into another being. Was this someone else like him? Was this another tailed beast vessel? Which one could she be? How long would it be before she was completely un-controllable? Niall slashed a couple more of the hybrids in half before he started thinking straight.

"Oakley! What do I do?" Niall screamed to his 'sometimes' team captain. He started running towards Karis through a sea of hybrids cutting them down like jungle plants to get to her.

"Niall! If you can try to get her to calm down. She'll stop transforming!" Oakley shouted back as he used his wood style jutsu on some of the hybrids. Niall nodded and started hacked away at Karis's bonds. He tapped her face lightly to get her to stay conscious and picked her bridal style.

"Com'on I need you awake." He tapped her a little more. "You're the only one who can help me with Aria." Karis's eyes fluttered and twitched from Niall's touch. Her lids heavily slid open and she gazed up towards Niall.

"Wha..what happened?" She stuttered.

You blacked out and Aria is transforming!" Niall replied while jumping on tables and larger torture instruments to avoid having to fight with the hybrids. He landed close to Aria who was lashing out at anything that came with in five feet of her. Niall set Karis down and propped her up against a table which had been toppled over to shield her from flying shrapnel from the battle around them. Niall turned to face the beast. _Is__this__what__I__'__m__like?_ He thought to himself. He slowly inched himself forward towards Aria. She turned to face him and snarled low in her throat. She was at the stage she didn't know who anyone was and her mind was just set to kill. "Aria? Aria please… Look for the hero inside yourself. I know what it's like. Being like this. You're alone, tortured by the demon. It makes you feel really low. But Aria just know this, we love you very much and you have to come back to us now. You can't let the demon take over, okay?" Niall saw a flicker of light in Aria's demon eyes. But they were soon gone replaced by anger and she let out a shriek. Mason had snuck up behind her while Niall was trying to calm her and stabbed her with a poisoned blade. Aria reached over and ripped Mason from her back. She held him by the throat in front of her and ripped at his chest. She threw his lifeless body to the side and turned to Niall. Niall had tears in his ears. "Please Aria… We really do love you. Fight the demon, fight the anger, fight the loneliness. I understand. Fight it ARIA!" Niall broke out into sobs.

Something snapped in the back of my mind. It spilled out darkness into every corner of my mind all I could hear was Niall crying and shouting my name. My body started to un-transform from my demon state. My body ached, especially my back. It burned like I had been poisoned or something. I felt very sleepy. I could listen to Niall's voice all day. It was like soft silk that ran through your fingers like water. I let my mind wander off to never land and I slowly fell un-conscious….


End file.
